Part moving lines may be used in assembly facilities to shuttle parts among multiple work stations. A conventional part moving line may utilize an automated guided vehicle (AGV) on which the part is placed and transported among and between the work stations. However, conventional part moving lines may suffer from any of multiple drawbacks. These may include, for example, breakdown of the entire part moving line in the event that one part of the line breaks down; duplication of tools/fixtures since the tools/fixtures may be empty as they move from an “unload position” (end of the line) to the “load position” (beginning of the line); requirement for a substantial support structure for the lines; difficulty in reconfiguration of the lines; imposition of work space by support rails for the lines; requirement for longer and more expensive curing ovens; lack of ergonomic height adjustments; and a requirement that the lines be designed and built for a maximum production rate. This requirement increases the cost of the line as well as the floor space which is required for the line.
Various types of automated guided vehicles (AGVs) exist on the market today. However, AGVs may not be “system linked” and therefore, may act as individual units that do not communicate with each other. Moreover, AGVs may be large and expensive and may not be suitable or capable of precision low speeds which may be required for part-moving lines.